


dance with samba-dy

by lovesaudade



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Side!HyungHyuk, main!kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesaudade/pseuds/lovesaudade
Summary: in which minhyuk signs himself and kihyun up for a private samba dance class and kihyun fakes his name to get the stunning, buff dance instructor as his partner.





	dance with samba-dy

**Author's Note:**

> KIHO IS THE SUPERIOR DOMESTIC SHIP and with all that has happened with them for the past few days it was just so easy to find inspiration in writing a fic about them again hihihi
> 
> hope you enjoy, my lovely readers!! ouo

“no. _no fucking way._ ”

“but it’ll be fun! what do you have to lose?”

“hopefully, you as a best friend.”

kihyun has heard, experienced, and lived to tell the tale of minhyuk’s dumb, _very dumb_ , ideas. from purchasing several matching best friends’ shirts to taking a parenting class together _just for fun_ , kihyun has agreed (some more regrettably than others) to every single on of them because he wants to be the _best_ best friend there ever was, even if it was being lee minhyuk’s.

but this new idea? he may actually sever all ties with the icy white-haired man, and then some.

“you don’t mean that,” minhyuk pouts, hugging his sherlock holmes pusheen plushie to his chest, “i’m the bright, delightful best friend in your dark, morose life.”

“i was perfectly content with my dark, morose life.”

“content, not happy. i brought the happy.” minhyuk beams.

kihyun rolls his eyes, laying back on the soft mattress of minhyuk’s bed. he purses his lips and blows away a caramel brown lock that’s caught by the ends of his eyelashes.

“so, you’ll do it?”

“min, what part of our conversation sounded like i wanted to do it?”

“come on,” minhyuk whines, “it’ll just be a couple of hours and it’s a private class, so no one will see you but me!”

“i wasn’t born into this world to dance. i sing, i don’t dance.”

minhyuk didn’t hesitate to go into a heartwarming performance of “i don’t dance” from high school musical 2. he’s a sequel enthusiast, and kihyun is confused as to why he is.

kihyun barely pays attention for he is a believer of the first installment; it’s a fact that the original is always better than the sequel. but when minhyuk starts shaking the bed with his attempt of the dance break, that’s when kihyun has had enough.

pinching the bridge of his nose to calm down an impending headache, kihyun sighs. “okay, okay! i’ll go with you to your stupid class.”

“great! class is on saturday, 2 to 6pm.”

kihyun pauses. “wait a minute, do you mean like… tomorrow? you booked the class _already_?”

“since last week, actually.” minhyuk shrugs.

kihyun shouldn’t be surprised that minhyuk procrastinated at telling him things, he really shouldn’t. therefore, it’s his own fault that he is. “i guess i’ll just leave early tomorrow and get some extra clothes—"

“oh, no you’re not!” minhyuk quickly prods a finger at kihyun’s cheek, “you’re not leaving my sight ‘cause i know you’re gonna bail on me. i’ll just lend you some clothes, darling best friend.”

“i feel like you’re expecting a thank you of some sort.”

“and i know well enough that i’m not gonna get it.” minhyuk winks, falling on his back to rest next to his best friend.

kihyun fully smiles at that, chuckling under his breath because moments like that made him appreciate his friendship with minhyuk—that his friendship with him isn’t all _that_ bad.

 

* * *

 

he takes it back. he takes it _all_ back.

“ki, just go inside and tell them that you’re with me. i’ll just find a parking spot, okay? see you in a few!”

kihyun gives the blankest stare he could muster up to his best friend before the latter drives off, a puff of smoke floating above the concrete road. turning back around, he trudges up the short flight of steps with a hopeful smile and lowered expectations.

the look on his face reads it all: he’s excited. for the day to end, that is.

pushing the door open, kihyun is greeted with the cool air-conditioning of the building, his disheveled hair blown away from his face. his eyes land on the walls covered in awards and certificates of recognition, and kihyun gives minhyuk some credit for picking a place of high caliber. he would’ve hightailed out of this place when it was anything less of the best.

kihyun shifts his gaze from one side of the room to another, noticing a young man with fluffy, black hair sitting behind a black counter. he seems unaware of kihyun’s presence based from his hunched position, so kihyun _makes_ it known. no matter how much he doesn’t want his presence to be here, anyways.

“excuse me?”

the man lifts his head, eyes blinking from staring at his phone for far too long, and gives kihyun an adorable, dimpled gin. “good afternoon! what are you doing here instead being out there on this fine day?”

“not to tell you how to do your work but i’m pretty sure that’s not the first thing you should say to people.”

“sorry, i’m just an intern here.” the boy shrugs, looking anything but apologetic. “but okay, i’ll try to be a good, hardworking boy. how can i help you?”

“i’m here because my best friend from hell dragged me to take a four-hour dance class with him.”

“oh, you’re the friend lee minhyuk talked about last week when he made the reservation!”

“the one and only,” kihyun affirms with a derisive smile, “pleasure to meet you…”

“im changkyun,” the boy grins again, dimple making another appearance, “well your friend already set up everything for today’s class and the hyungs—i mean, the instructors are just inside. let me just prepare you some shoes!”

_instructors? there’s more than one?_

kihyun couldn’t air out his own questions as changkyun turns on his heels, ducking down to get a pair of shoes in kihyun’s size. the brunet doesn’t ponder on why the younger knows his size, maybe from minhyuk’s specific instructions.

the shoes are placed in front of kihyun, the heels making a louder echo against the marble surface. “you can wear them inside, we have free lockers for you to store your belongings as well.”

“thanks, changkyun,” he grabs the leather dance shoes as well as his locker key from the counter, “when minhyuk comes in, give him the rattiest pair, yeah?”

changkyun gives him a two-fingered salute and a nod of his head. kihyun makes sure to leave a tip for the young man later today, not caring if there’s protocol about interns getting money from customers.

kihyun takes a few steps and goes into another room with a push of a door. he meets the space of a typical dance studio: smooth, wooden floors, long, spread out mirrors, a sound system, and black, metal lockers stationed at the side.

then, he spots the other two people in the room. or rather, one of them spots him, approaching him with a coy smirk. and thank god he did because kihyun is pretty much stuck to the floor at how _astoundingly beautiful_ this man is.

blond hair parted in such a way that strands fall attractively over his forehead, pale complexion that gives him this iridescent glow, and a well-toned body that is worshipped by his silky blue shirt and tight, black slacks.

_is it getting hot in this air-conditioned room?_

“hey there, i’m shin hoseok, one of the instructors here at from zero studios. nice to meet you!”

 “n-nice to meet you, too!” kihyun squeaks, cursing himself because he _never_ stutters.

“you must be lee minhyuk, the one who requested for a private dance class for this afternoon.”

“oh, actually i’m—”

“i’m your assigned instructor and partner for today’s session.” the blond finishes with a smile.

“—i’m lee minhyuk. yes, that’s exactly who i am.”

kihyun flashes his signature coquettish look, a charming smile accentuated by the biting of his bottom lip, to compensate for the tumultuous bundle of nerves settling in his body. he’s committing identity theft, and for the life of him it’s from his _best friend even_ , just to spend some quality time with that gorgeous body and breathtaking visage—

a warm hand rests on kihyun’s shoulder. “minhyuk, are you okay?”

“yeah, i’m perfect!” kihyun responds, a little too excited. _shit._

“i bet you are,” hoseok winks, and kihyun feels the first signs of cardiac arrest, “let’s get you ready for class while waiting for your friend.”

hoseok is a suave, confident person and kihyun likes this first impression of the dance instructor. but there is an air of sweetness around him, too, from the way his smirk changes into a toothy grin as he leads kihyun to a free bench by the lockers, a hand resting on his lower back.

a gentleman’s attitude in a cassanova’s body. kihyun will confess that he can’t wait to see that body _in motion_.

as kihyun ties his rented dance shoes in place, he senses another gaze on him. he meets the eyes of the other instructor in the room and gets taken aback at the concentrated look in his eyes. kihyun feels like he’s getting studied and dissected under the gaze and awkwardly clears his throat before focusing back on his shoes.

he’ll let his best friend deal with the judgmental stick of an instructor later on.

just then, a whoosh of a door resonates in the room. “i’m sorry, guys! i actually had to circle around the block while waiting to get a parking spot.”

_speak of the devil._

minhyuk looks at his best friend and exhales a sigh of relief. “good, you didn’t crawl out some back window, ki—”

“i’m so glad you’re finally here, _kihyun.”_ the smaller male slightly exclaims, staring long and hard to make use of that non-verbal communication thing that minhyuk keeps badgering him about.

miraculously, he gets it. he shows off his mastery of being subtle, too, when he lets out a quiet “oh” with big eyes and open mouth.

kihyun curls his fist. _patience, self. for hoseok._

he also wills himself to ignore the questioning arch of an eyebrow by bean pole instructor.

after they get their shoes on and secure their bags in their lockers, the two best friends find themselves in the middle of the space as the two instructors go about on the basics of today’s dance, the samba. kihyun is in an out of world experience when he catches himself not completely paying attention to the instructors’ words.

him, yoo kihyun, not listening? _who am i? what’s happening?_

well, he unfortunately _knows_ what’s happening. it’s all hoseok’s fault, that devilishly handsome piece of existence. kihyun might take his words back about the guy being suave and all, because it looks like he knows exactly what he’s doing to kihyun with every flex of his arms and twinkle of his eyes.

kihyun juts out his lip in a pout, challenging himself to get annoyed at the handsome face that glances at him every now and then. he can’t be better than minhyuk at his own plan—revenge, kihyun’s most favorite and dearest friend in minhyuk's stupid ideas—when he’s distracted by the goodness that is shin hoseok.

 

* * *

 

“so, how good are you with your hips?”

 _okay, he’s doing that on purpose._ “um, just terrible. i’m not really much of a dancer.”

“that’s fine, we’ll just go through it slowly. now put your hand on my shoulder, minhyuk.” hoseok beams, one hand already planted on the smaller’s waist.

kihyun lets out a discreet “meep” at the touch. he tries to recover quickly by doing what he’s told and _damn hoseok is so firm and warm, i love being me._

“and i’m just gonna get your other hand,” the blond instructor clasps kihyun’s hand over his in a tight, supportive grip, “you ready to start, minhyuk?”

kihyun fights off a blush from creeping out. “as ready as i’ll ever be.”

“great.” hoseok smirks and pushes kihyun closer than two strangers should be, the hand on kihyun’s waist now relocating to the middle of his back.

the brown haired-male openly yelps at the contact, the blush now evident on his cheeks. the silk material of the other’s shirt puts his borrowed, oversized shirt to shame.

kihyun’s ready, he’s counting down to his death from the presence of his very much _illegal_ dance instructor being so close to him. in three hours, fourteen minutes and fifteen seconds.

 

* * *

 

for over an hour and a half, kihyun only knows how to breathe in hoseok’s breath.

the blond beauty— _instructor,_ kihyun reminds himself—is equal parts professional and equal parts lovely. he’s patient with kihyun’s uncoordinated body, shooting the other an easy-going grin when mistakes are made.

kihyun is forever grateful and being in hoseok’s hold makes it even better when he accidentally goes the wrong way or when his borrowed dance shoes step on the tips of hoseok’s professional ones.

the best part is that they always stayed so close, so, _so close._

as time passes, kihyun got more comfortable with the diminishing space in between him and hoseok. his body still moves awkwardly when hoseok teaches him more of the samba routine, but he can feel that his posture is more relaxed than when they started.

and he will admit, he’s having a lot of fun. he can’t help but fully smile when hoseok shows an open-mouthed smile in amazement when kihyun nails a new move at first try.

when hoseok finally teaches the last move of the routine, kihyun gets a small breather from practice. he hears a couple of random noises—minhyuk’s distinct “ha!”s are signs of him _trying_ to sound like an amazing dancer—and turns to his best friend and lamppost instructor, hyungwon, as they start doing more intermediate dance moves.

and _no,_ kihyun does not feel jealousy run deep in his veins when minhyuk does sharp turns and quick steps with the help of hyungwon’s wrist flicks and long, helpful arms because _how the fuck is he able to do that?_

he even eyes them curiously, skeptical when minhyuk stops in hyungwon’s embrace after one final turn. when minhyuk’s forehead and nose land on his instructor’s. when minhyuk pulls away with a playful glint in his eyes and a cheeky tongue poking out from his lips as hyungwon laughs along with him, hands interlocked with each other.

_ugh the flirty bitch and his disgusting heart eyes—_

kihyun feels a push on his face in one second and in the next he’s instantly looking at hoseok’s obsidian orbs framed by his lush eyelashes. “eyes on me, and _only me_.”

a little voice that sounds a lot like minhyuk’s screams _fuck yes, i’d do anything for you!_ in kihyun’s head and he mentally slaps himself hard enough for the metaphorical voice to disappear.

“i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to show any disrespect.”

there’s a shift in hoseok’s eyes and it leaves kihyun a little shaky on his legs. “you can make it up to me by letting me teach you another move.”

“what kind of move?” kihyun gasps, acutely mindful of hoseok’s fingers still cradling his chin.

hoseok smiles with a tease on his lips. “just to end the routine _with a bang_.”

kihyun loses all control of his mouth when he whispers a quiet, but too real “ _fuck_ ” at the suggestion.

 

* * *

 

essentially, the bang of a move hoseok talked about is a more complicated set of a turn and body wave. kihyun, pray for his weakening heart, has to turn out and back into hoseok’s arms, rest his tiny back on hoseok’s broad chest before waving forward, up, and back with hoseok following his move.

in truth, the strong arm clinging onto kihyun’s waist and the other hand holding onto his is the sole reason why kihyun is still standing. or just not on the floor because he’s still somewhat sitting on hoseok’s lap from their position, knees slightly bent.

“that’s perfect, minhyuk,” hoseok pants by the shell of kihyun’s ear, “let’s do it again, this time from the top.”

kihyun curses in four different languages in his mind before agreeing with a nod. _does he even realize what his words can mean with_ that _voice?_

“that sounds hot—great! that sounds great.”

the blond haired-instructor narrows his eyes in concern. “are you alright, minhyuk?”

kihyun fans his face, flustered and panicky as he steps away a bit. “yeah, don’t worry about it.”

“do you need to take a longer break?”

“no need. our time is almost up and i don’t wanna waste it.” his words were almost dripping in disappointment.

“right, of course.” hoseok frowns.

kihyun licks his lips out of habit, unsure if he detected the same disappointment in hoseok’s voice as well. but he toughens up and takes initiative, grabbing hoseok’s hands and placing one on his back and the other under his free one.

he flashes the sweetest smile, saying, “let’s get this last one perfect.”

hoseok quickly brightens up before flushing kihyun against his body again. “yes, sir.”

 

* * *

 

they go through the routine flawlessly, kihyun doing the steps and turns as how hoseok instructed him earlier on. the glint in hoseok’s eyes shine in glee when kihyun sways his hips more fluidly; that is the validation kihyun would only take into account, disregarding minhyuk’s wolf whistles and hyungwon’s claps to the beat of the samba music.

the end of the routine is coming closer and kihyun feels the sweat roll down the sides of his face, one grossly dropping in his eye, too. but he keeps going and giving it all, putting on a performance as hoseok whispers more encouraging words after every move.

by the end of the song, the pair sets up for their final move and they execute it so beautifully: kihyun seamlessly turning and landing in hoseok’s embrace and busting out the best damn body wave he can, with hoseok right with him.

kihyun is breathless after giving everything he had in that samba, but it didn’t stop the wind getting knocked out of him when hoseok places a little victory peck underneath his sharp cheekbone.

“you tired? was it too fast?”

kihyun can feel the smirk on his cheek and chuckles at the duality of hoseok’s words. he leans more into hoseok’s chest before whispering, “not at all, i wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

the blond instructor laughs into the smaller’s damp hair as kihyun shifts around until both of them are standing up right, still in hoseok’s embrace.

_winning and being better than minhyuk feels so much better when victory takes in the form of shin hoseok._

* * *

 

“remind me never to wear athletic leggings next time, even if they make my legs and ass look _superb_.”

kihyun puts on another one of minhyuk’s shirts before throwing the sweat-covered one at his best friend. “what do you mean ‘next time’?”

minhyuk casually shoves all the dirty clothes in his backpack before turning towards the other. “yeah, hyungwon said that they’ll be free again same time next week. we should totally book another class.”

“you want to do this all over again?”

“yeah, i mean partnering up with a tall cutie again is worth getting my name stolen, _minhyuk._ ”

kihyun flinches. “should i apologize now?”

minhyuk simply waves him off before combing his hair back with his hand. “it’s cool, i got your mind message about hoseok and how much you just wanted to jump on him.”

kihyun begrudgingly decides not to contradict the other’s words, opening the door of the changing room so he and minhyuk can step out and leave.

“so, is it a yes for next week? hyungwon also mentioned that they might teach us the rhumba!”

“i just want to rhumba up on all of hoseok’s being.” kihyun mutters quietly.

“you want to what on me?”

apparently, kihyun wasn’t quiet enough as he sees hoseok standing in his plain white shirt and black basketball shorts glory right in front of him and minhyuk. just as he is about to change the topic, minhyuk’s evil, little mouth goes to work.

“he says he wants to—”

kihyun’s hand found purchase on minhyuk’s lips, effectively shutting him up.

but he forgets about the _other_ person in the room.

hyungwon approaches with an evil smile of his own. “he says that he wants to rhumba up on all of your being, hoseok.”

all color is drained from kihyun’s face as minhyuk slaps his hand away from his face, bursting in laughter. hoseok lets out a deep, throaty laugh in what kihyun hopes to be out of amusement instead of mockery. the soft smile that graces hoseok’s lips when he’s done reassures kihyun just the slightest bit.

“well, we can do that next week. but for tonight, how about a dinner? my treat.” hoseok proposes.

“thanks for the free dinner, hoseok! i didn’t feel like paying tonight.”

“oh, but you should,” minhyuk chimes in, sliding next to hyungwon’s side, “you’re buying me dinner tonight.”

the tall dancer rolls his eyes but offers his arm for minhyuk to take nonetheless. “it’s a double date, then.”

minhyuk squeals and wraps his arm around hyungwon’s, boldly intertwining their hands together, too. “i’m gonna go bring the car to the front!”

“and it looks like i’m going with him so you’re locking up tonight, hoseok!” hyungwon barely finishes what he was saying before he’s dragged away by kihyun’s excited white-haired best friend.

hoseok and kihyun stare after their best friends before facing each other again.

“and then there were two.” hoseok quips.

kihyun chuckles along with him, running a hand through his brown locks.

“you know, i had fun teaching you today.”

“well, i had fun learning from you, hoseok.”

hoseok smiles a little wider, arms crossing over his white t-shirt clad chest. “i did, too. i found out what an impressive little liar you are, _kihyun._ ”

kihyun scrunches up his eyebrows for a moment before _it hits him._ scratching the back of his head, he confesses, “i guess i got caught red handed.”

“not really, hyungwon told me the whole thing while you and _the real_ minhyuk were changing.”

“it’s a funny story, really—”

“you don’t need to explain,” hoseok reaches out and laces his fingers with kihyun’s, “if it was the other way around, i would’ve said that my name was hyungwon so that i would still get partnered up with you.”

kihyun eases up a bit before he tightens his grasp on hoseok’s hand, grinning. “well, aren’t you just a sweetheart?”

“we’re already on nicknames? alright then,  _baby_.” hoseok winks, raising their hands up to place a kiss on the other’s knuckles.

kihyun’s eyes turns into crescents as he lets out another laugh. “okay you cassanova, you still owe me dinner tonight. then, we can talk about _rhumba-ing_ it up next week.”

**Author's Note:**

> i got the au idea from this [account](https://twitter.com/au_idea_bot). it's such a lovely account lol
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcomed and appreciated! you may also reach me via twitter: @_kihyunghyuk. thank you!


End file.
